fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero-King Marth/Script
My Castle Visits First Visit *'Marth': "Greetings. I am Marth, heir to a kingdom called Altea. You must be the lord/lady of this castle. I am glad to have met you. Hm? You wish to know how I arrived? That is a question I too would like answered. I was traveling... I thought I heard someone call my name... The next thing I knew, I was here. I'm fortunate that your people are so friendly in the face of my strange arrival. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name? Corrin... What a fine name! It has such a comforting sound to it. Your castle has proven quite welcoming. In return, I'd like to offer you a gift." (You are given a choice between "a valuable gift" Tiara or "a sacred gift" Hairpin) *'Marth': "My humble thanks to you once more, Corrin. Now, I must be off to explore the world outside these walls. I don't know how fate brought me here, but I suspect we will meet again." Second Visit *'Marth': "It's good to see you again, Corrin. As I traveled, I reflected on the world that I came from. Battle is constantly waged there, but not to lay claim to territory. It was the way we all gained experience and learned new techniques. Winning and losing mattered less than the joy of battle itself. Perhaps one day you will find yourself in that world with me, Corrin. That reminds me—by any chance, are you skilled with a sword?" (If "yes" Tiara is chosen) *'Marth': "Ha ha! It goes without saying really from the look of you! I have spent a considerable amount of time practicing my sword skills. Hopefully one day I'll be able to see how you perform on the battlefield." (If "no" Hairpin is chosen) *'Marth': "Really? I see... That sword of yours looks quite powerful, though. You must be skilled in other areas if you've elected not to use it. I would enjoy seeing these skills in action sometime." *'Marth': "Another time though. I have occupied you long enough as it is. I should continue on my journey. Until we meet again, Corrin... Please, take this in deepest gratitude. Farewell for now." Third Visit *'Marth': "Hello, Corrin. It is a pleasure to see you once more. I've come today to ask a favor of you. Do you have time to spar with me? As I mentioned last time, one's mettle is tested in battle. And in battle, friendships are often forged. So, how about it? Join me on the battlefield outside this castle. I'm eager to see your skills!" Opening Dialogue *'Marth': "My humble thanks, Corrin. You have much to do. Still you came. I would ask for a bold battle. Do not hold back. Now, are you ready? No matter how often I step into battle, it’s this moment that makes our fate." Vs Marth Pre-Battle Defeated Ending Dialogue *'Marth': "It is ended, Corrin! I have seen what I hoped to see. Your victory. What you and your team are able to accomplish is truly impressive." *'Corrin': "Thank you. It has been my honor." *'Marth': "Hmm... I have learned much on this field of battle today. I wonder—could I perhaps join your party?" *'Corrin': "But you must have adventures of your own to get back to!" *'Marth': "Always, but I can think of no better adventure than to travel with you. So, might I join you?" *'Corrin': "You don't even need to ask. We'd all be honored to have you with us!" *'Marth': "I am sworn to your side then, Corrin. My blade is yours. Your cause is mine. We are now comrades-in-arms!" Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script